elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
A Sudden Visitor
The Tenth chapter of the Elfen Lied manga series. Kouta wakes up to find Yuka in a much more caring and tender mood and she even checks his temperature by placing her forehead above his own. She also says that she gave Nyu some of her clothes, which made her look almost completely normal. Additionally, she reveals that it was her decision to move in with him and Nyu at the Maple House because she feared there will be more obscene instances like the one she walked in on just yesterday. Stating with much less anger that she still didn't forgive him for his lack of memories regarding her, she also assigns Kouta with cleaning the floor , as part of the agreement. A cheerful smile on her face might somehow cloak a vague facade of directed venegeance for his lack of memories. Kouta reluctantly begins his task, but also thinks about the benefits of living with two girls. Any warm thoughts are cut off by a comment from a watchful Yuka, who decides to let an eager Nyu help with the cleaning. While Yuka fetches a cleaning towel, Nyu unnerves Kouta by seizing his hand and placing it on her breast, indicating he should squeeze it, apparently still remembering when he tried to change her clothes. He becomes aroused and unsure of what to do or how to stop himself, and finds Nyu hanging off of him, squealing while he continues to squeeze. With a forced smile upon her face, Yuka walks in and gently asks what's going on before slapping him hard across the face. Before walking off to buy groceries, she offers him a warning about any more 'weird stuff' with Nyu. Kouta resolves to focus on cleaning and even hates to see her that angry. A sudden sound at the door makes him think that Yuka has come back, having forgotten something. In fact, it is Mayu, returning the same parasol that Yuka had dropped while on the beach, which had the address of the Maple House on it. When he asks where she found the umbrella, Mayu tells him and he realizes that she was there with them on the beach. Asking if anyone else was there, she confirms that there were soldiers while remembering the horrifically wounded Bando. Now knowing that the police lied to him and that he did not imagine the soldiers, Kouta presses her for any other details. (Mayu, at this point, has yet to give her name, and Wanta has entered with her and ends up tied up outside). A suspicious Yuka spots a pair of unfamilar shoes as she returns from her grocery shopping. She becomes even more suspicious at seeing yet another girl inside, until Kouta tells her that the young girl knows what happened the night of the beach attack. As they all begin to chat, Nyu's attempts to clean the hallway floor end with her slipping, sliding and hitting her head. A concerned Kouta calls to her, but as she enters the room, it becomes clear that Lucy has once again taken control. This chapter sees the first instance of what will become a recurring theme, such as Nyu's rampaging attempt at showing affections bounding into sexually awkward moments. It also marks the first time that Mayu and Wanta enter the Maple House. In this instance, an accident and not an attack causes Lucy to emerge. With Yuka moving in, Kouta's 'harem' begins to become presentable as well. Anime episode(s) based on this chapter : Episode 3 'Trivia' *The jester-style hat and dress Yuka gives Nyu in this chapter is a favorite of Elfen Lied cosplayers Category:Series Information